


Misty

by maddieofletters



Series: Jazz Bar AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Jazz Bar, Jazz Music, M/M, Open Mic Night, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is a clueless, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, implied intrulogical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddieofletters/pseuds/maddieofletters
Summary: Jazz bar, open mic, love songs, fun.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Jazz Bar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Misty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first fanfic ever ever ever, so please be gentle! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

_It’s just a song. It’s just an open mic_. Roman told himself a thousand times, as the other performers played. Virgil was just finishing a great duet of “Me And My Shadow” with Janus, who just so happened to be the main reason Roman was nervous about tonight. He still managed to chuckle when Remus did the drumroll at the end on the table. He was glad his brother was here, for moral support. And also because Roman had promised to finally introduce him to Logan, who was sat on his other side. Janus twirled his hat with a flourish as the duet ended with a rousing crash of the piano keys, and a single yellow gloved jazz hand.

“Well, wasn’t that just wonderful!” Patton, the longtime MC of the event, called out to the crowd. They whooped in response. “And now, we’ve got a newcomer, Roman! Everybody, please put your hands together for Roman Prince!”

 _Too late to back out now_ , he thought, as the crowd applauded politely. He took a deep breath. Virgil took a sip of his water, before stretching his fingers out, ready to accompany Roman. Janus went to fill Roman’s empty seat. Remus threw a supportive smile up at Roman, and a big thumbs up. He knew exactly how much Roman had been practising this, and how much he wanted to get this right. Roman stood up in front of the mic, letting Virgil play the intro slowly, before he launched into the lyrics, with all his emotions pouring into his voice. Janus smiled. He loved the song, which of course Roman knew, and Roman’s voice was perfectly suited for it. It was when he got to the bridge, however, that he frowned a little. The final verse had him staring, jaw hanging open.

_Can’t you see that you’re leading me on-- and it’s just what I want you to do. Don’t you notice how hopelessly I’m lost? That’s why I’m following you. On my own, would I wander through this wonderland, alone? Never knowing my right foot from my left, my hat from my glove, I’m too misty, and too much in love.... Too misty, and too much in love...._

Roman’s eyes had never left Janus through the entire song, and it took the audience applauding to break the spell.

***

An hour or two later, Janus managed to corner Roman at the bar while he was getting the last round for the group.

“That was a great performance. I love that song.” Janus said.

Roman smiled. “Thank you.” “So... You think I’m leading you on?” He asked suavely, and Roman was very thankful he hadn’t actually got his drink yet, because otherwise it would have been spilled all over Janus.

“What?” He managed to reply instead.

“The song. You think I’m leading you on?” Janus asked again. Roman’s brain had stopped working. He wasn’t supposed to catch on this quick.

“I... Well, you know, all the flirting, even though you seem to have a much bigger interest in Virgil, and the- the little things you say, the teasing comments, it’s-” This could not be happening.

Janus was frowning now. “Sorry, you think I’m interested in Virgil?” He asked, highly confused.

“Well, yeah, I mean, you two are always flirting, and you sing duets together all the time, and you even kissed in that one game of seventh heaven last week, and-”

“Roman, we spent the entire seven minutes playing candy crush on our phones. And since when do duets indicate attraction?”

“Wait wait wait... You’re not interested in Virgil?” Roman asked.

Janus couldn’t help laughing. “Oh darling, you really are so clueless!”

“I am?” Roman asked, remaining clueless a moment longer before it hit him. “Wait, do you-” He didn’t get any further before Janus was kissing him, and everything fell into place rather beautifully.

***

Unbeknownst to the pair, Logan was handing over $5 to Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0_EyGLT628&ab_channel=MarcoLotti ----> this is the song Virgil and Janus sing
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rPOlakkBlj8&ab_channel=kcraveme ----> this is the song Roman is singing


End file.
